The project is concerned with a systematic investigation of interpersonal relations in the families of disturbed adolescents, and their correspondence to patterns of coping behavior of disturbed adolescents. The objective is to determine whether, if such correspondence is found, it is at all comparable to those found in developed syndromes of schizophrenia. The research plan includes the investigation of interactions of the parents and the disturbed adolescents under controlled conditions in the handling of various problem areas, including social influence. A broad spectrum of adolescent disturbance is being investigated, ranging from acting out to passive withdrawal.